1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to test apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to vibration testing apparatus.
While the present invention is described herein with reference to illustrative embodiments for particular applications, it should be understood that the invention is not limited thereto. Those having ordinary skill in the art and access to the teachings provided herein will recognize additional modifications, applications, and embodiments within the scope thereof and additional fields in which the present invention would be of significant utility.
2. Description of the Related Art
For particularly demanding or critical applications, it is often desirable to test certain components, devices, systems and the like, in a manner that simulates a highly stressful environment in which the device is designed to operate. For example, a vibration test is required for many missile components as part of the production and assembly routine. Typically, the device under test is attached to a fixture which is securely bolted into position on a vibrating machine and properly torqued. Vibration testing of another device required unbolting of the first fixture and bolting of the next. Each fixture may require as many as 21 half inch bolts. As the vibrating machines are somewhat expensive, it has heretofore been cost effective to test a large number of devices on a single machine. As a result, the vibration testing machine has been a bottleneck in a production line as the attachment and removal of each test fixture has been somewhat time consuming.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a vibration testing machine which provides for high speed attachment and removal of fixtures for vibration testing.